Bonakufu
OC of LakuitaBro01.2 Backstory: London, 1564. Young John S. Franklin was forced to attend multiple burnings of those whom were accused of witchcraft. One day, as he was called upon to light the fire, the warlock at the post begun to chant words at John. After the man was burned, John went home to where he collapsed and died. He woke up to find that he was enclosed in a confined space. As he was screaming for help, his hands begun to catch on fire. John, scared that he was about to be pulled to hell, began to punch at the opening, burning it. He was greeted by dirt falling on him and eventually, he got out. He looked around at his surroundings, a graveyard. He saw a box with a light fly down the road, blasting the song "Highway to Hell", he was in the year 2012. A security guard approached him with a baton, to which he ran away. Trapped in a corner, he found out he had powers in which he outstretched his hand and a fire ball shot out, incinerating the guard. He wandered out on the road, trying to find shelter from the new world he was in. After coming to terms with who he was, he brought up the name Bonakufu and used his powers in the name of God. Facts: 6'3 35 (Age of "death") 483 (Age of ressurection) Got married in 2013 and had two kids Personality: Being from London in the 1500s, Bonakufu is an extreme holy man. He is usually calm and happy. Fanon Ideas so far *Bonakufu VS Morrigan Aensland *Bonakufu vs Lan Koutrakis Powers and Abilities: John, being a warlock, has the ability to use demonic powers. He can use the fires of hell to burn and incinerate his enemies upon touch. He can create skeletal soldiers out of thin air and they will fight for him. He can also summon demons to possess his enemies and have them do what ever he wants, including kill themselves. And as a gift from god himself, he can use holy powers that penetrate and clear darkness and summon angels. If he's in absolute peril, he can transform into his absolute form, a demon 350 feet tall. As this demon, he can lift 9,996.1 tons, has the ability of flight, and all of his abilities are two times as powerful. And when Absolute Form fails, he can use a beam called "The Rapture". This beam is only usable if Absolute form had failed and he is in serious danger. This beam is 50 feet wide and can go on for about 70 miles two times the speed of light before dissipating. While the beam is being shot, it will home in on his enemy and when they get hit, their body will be burned to a crisp. And if that didn't do anything, their soul will be obliterated, destroying them. Equipment: Bonakufu wears a trenchcoat and pants with titanium plated torso armor. After his glasses were broken, the crime agency he worked for gave him contacts, one being normal and the other having thermal vision. Weaknesses Absolute Form is really hard to pull off, especially going against a giant foe. The skeletons and angels are insanely weak and can be destroyed easily. Despite being that powerful, he is still human. The Rapture is a last resort, and if the enemy is not hit, he will fall to the ground and wait for the enemy to kill him. Absolute Form will fail if it hit by a devastating attack (it will just revert him back to human form) Feats: Fought Satan and won by a landslide in his normal form. Struggled but succeeded to lift the Eiffel Tower and used it as a battery ram in his Absolute Form Threw a monster two times taller than him into space and it landed on Venus (in which he followed close by and smashed its face in with his fist). (Absolute Form) When a monster four times the size and weighed a million pounds defeated the Absolute Form, Bonakufu used the Rapture and blew a hole right through the monster, thus causing it to fall to the ground. Trivia: The first OC created by LakuitaBro01.2 Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Original Characters